The Mark of Athena
by SonOfPothena
Summary: This is my version of how the Mark of Athena will turn out. Keep in mind that i have a wild imagination. Constructive criticizm is allowed but haters arent welcome. Thanks and please review. It's my first story. Rated T cuz there are a couple of HOT spots and they curse in it as well.
1. Chapter 1

The Mark of Athena

**Okay so I was looking at all of the other versions of MoA and I was inspired to write my own. I hope you like it! This is what I think will take place.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I had the brilliance of Rick Riordan but unfortunately I'm not him. Awwwh sad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

With nothing but confidence I walked outside with my fellow praetor Reyna. The ship was bigger than I had thought and the dragons head completely through me off guard. 'What were they thinking, putting that on the ship? It will look like they want war' I said to myself quietly. The exact second I thought that, everybody withdrew their swords. "We are not here to fight. We come in pieces." A young sounding boy said giggling like a little child over an intercom.

"Shut up Leo! You're acting like an idiot." We heard a girl voice said. "Sorry about that people!" She said with an annoyed tone, "my friend Leo is just a little excited to see you all."

"Lower your swords!" I commanded, with if you ask me a very strong tone. "They are my friends." The ship finally landed and as the plank came down, I saw three people standing there. Two boys and a girl. The girl had choppy hair and brown eyes that oddly glinted pink. She looked about 14 years old. She wore no makeup, but she didn't need any. She was naturally beautiful.

The youngest boy looked around 12. He had short black hair with a white streak just in the middle of his face. He had a goofy grin on his face and would have run all the way down to us if the girl didn't hold him back.

Now the other boy was pretty decent. He had blonde hair and electric blue eyes so intensifying that when he met my sea green ones, Hades broke loose.

The water from the stream flew up at the sky while a tremendous bolt of lightning struck it. Lightning and water were at an all out war. Every time lightning tried to strike, the water stopped it. Every time the water tried to attack, the lightning would zap it. We were an even match, but had no idea what was happening at the moment. The wind started to pick up and the area was chaos. Storm clouds rolled in and the water from the San Francisco Bay shot to our area. The water and lightning were clashing with so much force that the area shook with so much force, not even Poseidon himself could stop it. All this was happening and yet we were still oblivious to the fact that all of this was happening. The other boy flew into the air and I followed on a column of water. A huge lightning bolt formed in front of him while a trident just as big was forming in front of me. We shot away from each other and it started. Our newly formed weapons were attacking with the power to destroy a titan, and yet neither of us had moved a muscle. The only thing we had done was look at each others eyes. "Stop this Percy. It is going too far." I heard in my head but I couldn't move.

* * *

><p><strong>The other boy POV<strong>

I had no idea what was going on, but I heard a faint voice in my head saying, "Stop son. This is enough."

'Stop what?' I thought, not knowing what was going on around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

Our weapons clashed one last time. This time with so much fury, power, and strength that it blinded us both. Next thing I know I wake up on the ground. Everybody is just coming out and I see the mess. The other boy is awake too.

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna's POV<strong>

It all happened so fast. The plank came down and three people were standing there. One of them looked familiar but before I could look into it deeper, it all started. I couldn't look for long, because I had warriors to tend to. The young boy and the girl ran for shelter, but the older boy stayed. He was in some sort of trance and so was Percy. I had no idea what happened during that time, but I do know it is the most powerful occurrence of my knowledge.

**Olympus**

* * *

><p>On Olympus, the gods were watching in sheer amazement. Never had anything like this happened before and the gods were absolutely stunned. Even Zeus knew that not even Gaea herself could not stop the events that were taking place. Whether they were just the most powerful demigods known, they were becoming gods, or they were somehow already gods, nobody knew.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mark of Athena Chapter 2**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I have been really busy. That and I haven't been able to get to a computer! I really want more reviews because the more reviews I get, the longer the chapters and the faster the updates! BTW: The disclaimer is on the first chapter and I am not rewriting it on every chapter so get over it! I am so sorry that it took me forever to write.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Percy POV<span>**

I am laying there still stunned as ever when I see **HER**! It was Annabeth, my one and only memory that had stayed with me before I got my memory back. Annabeth; my one and true love. When she came into my vision, everything else was a blur. Her beautiful stormy gray eyes, that long, beautiful, flowing blonde hair. When I saw her my heart melted in an instant. I never knew that true love could dawn upon a person so fast until this moment, then it all came clear. She was mine and mine only forever. That was when reality hit me like all of Hades. I saw tears in her eyes and I realized she was looking at me. It was then when I got up and ran like never before. In a blur of blue I was at her side and she hugged me.

My dear sweet Annabeth was bawling like a baby into my arms. Instantly my shirt was soaked but I didn't care. I hugged her as gently as I could, but she hugged me so ferociously that if I wasn't me, I would have screamed. I hugged her just as hard and we stood there like that for who knows how long. When she eventually stopped crying hard enough to talk she said, "I missed you so much Seaweed Brain." Then her voice started to raise until she was yelling. "FOR EIGHT FREAKING MONTHS I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU! EIGHT MONTHS! I CANT BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME LIKE THAT!" then her voice came down to a whisper, "I love you soooo much, and if you ever leave me like that again, I will kill you."

"Hey its not my fault that Hera kidnapped me!" I said in defense, "blame her Wise Girl, not me." To that Annabeth only smiled. I was so happy to see her again. Then I tilted her head up and kissed her. Our kiss was long and full of passion, and love. How long we were kissing, I don't know. But to me time had stopped and it was only me and her. I could have gone all day, but a rude and loud "AHEMMMM" rang through the crowd and into our ears. I pulled back to see literally every single person staring at us. It was shocking yet amusing at the same time. That was when Reyna came up to the front of the crowd and spoke. "Percy if you will please come forward, we have business to handle. And it would be preferred if you left her behind." Growing red I walked off the boat and went up to Reyna. For what felt like an eternity, Reyna talked until I heard the final words. "Dinner will be in two hours so treat the Greeks like you would anybody else and be on time or face the consequences."

It was then when I walked up to Annabeth and we ran into the night.

It was a quarter till nine when we made it back to camp. For the past hour and 45 minutes, we had been walking in the woods kissing, catching up, and kissing some more. We had eight months of things to talk about. I had told her all about my latest quest while she told me about how camp was doing. She also filled him in on the three people Jason, Leo, and Piper. She told him all about what had happened between him and Jason during the time he had blacked out. I had no idea at what had happened during that time, but now I knew and I was shocked. I had no idea that I could do that and the revelations that it could hold were out of this world. I couldn't even contemplate what could become of this but I didn't care. All that mattered right now was Annabeth and being on time for dinner. Little did I know that the events of the next day would change our lives like never before.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mark of Athena Chapter 3**

**Okay so I kinda ran out of influential juices when I was writing this chapter. I haven't really thought and/or cared about this part yet so I will just try my best and see where my imagination takes me. **

**Disclaimer: Is on the first page and I am NOT repeating that anymore.**

**Percy POV**

So the dinner was great. The only problem was Octavian, but a few death threats set him straight. It was a usual welcoming ceremony and that was it. I was never actually worried about the dinner. It was the meeting that I was worried about. We had never finished our last one and we had a whole new subject to talk about. The Great Prophecy. Now at the moment I can't recall it, but I know it's about seven demi-gods who are so powerful that they go to Rome and destroy Gaea's army. We have to decide who they are and send them on their way. The only people anybody is sure about at the moment is Jason and I. I guess it's because we have done some pretty big things and they expect us to do more. Sooooo, back to the meeting.

Once everybody was at the meeting place, Reyna and I began. "Instead of starting where we left off, we will skip that. Now that the Greeks are here, we will talk about The Great Prophecy. We must figure out which Greeks are going as well as which Romans will go. As we all know, Percy and Jason will go. Who else?"

"Hazel, and Frank!" I said

"Annabeth, Piper, and Leo." Jason exclaimed.

"That makes seven, does anybody object?" Reyna asked.

"I OBJECT! THAT IS TOO MANY GRAECUS!" Octavian screamed out like a child.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN OCTAVIAN! I AM TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS INTERRUPTING MY MEETINGS. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ONE MORE WORD COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND IF I DO I SWEAR I WILL HAVE YOUR LIPS SOWN TOGETHER FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Reyna yelled with so much power that the entire meeting hall shook in her fury. "It is settled: Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Hazel, and Frank will go on the quest. Meeting adjourned." And with that, everybody but the chosen seven and Reyna left. "Now that we have chosen the destined seven, we must make plans and create a strategy. Before we begin, I would like to know everybody's' godly parent. I know Jason, Percy, Hazel, and Frank's, but I have the slightest idea of the rest of you."

"I think that I can give you the answer to that one. He is Leo, Son of Hephaestus. Now you must remember that they are Greek also. This is Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite…" Jason said before he was cut off by Reyna.

"She looks nothing like the daughter of the Greek goddess of love and beauty should. Look at her choppy hair, poorly done nails, and her . . ." Reyna yelled before she stopped with a confused expression. I turned around to see what was wrong and I saw. A pink aura around Piper was beginning to surround Piper. I had seen this happen to several Aphrodite girls at camp, but never this strong and powerful. The light grew in brightness and power before it just stopped. In that place was a whole new Piper. Her hair was even and down to the end of her back, her breasts had doubled in size along with her bra, she had a tiara on with pink, purple, and red gemstones embroidered within, and she was wearing a dress that looked as if it was made of beauty itself. Pipers nails had grew, evened out, and been painted, while glass high heels were placed upon her feet. She looked like a miniature version of Aphrodite herself.

Within the room came a voice. _**"You doubted my daughter, now you shall see the true terror and beauty within her. She may be beautiful, but the destruction she can cause is more than any of your pathetic followers. Watch your mouth young girl, or you will feel the true wrath of Aphrodite." **_ And with that it was gone. . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** Notes: I haven't wrote in a while so I am a little rusty. I am sorry if this is true. Oh, also I am doing only two points of view from now on. It takes too long so I am doing it like that from now on. Also, reviews are mandatory! I will not write again without reviews. Percy POV**

During their walk in the woods, Annabeth and Percy ran into Piper and Jason. They looked so happy, but Jason looked confused behind it all. Seeing that, Percy pulled Jason aside for a one-on-one talk before the other girls noticed. Percy asked Jason, "What's wrong Jason?"

"What do you mean?" was Jason's reply.

"You look confused and happy at the same time. Don't try to get around it either; I saw it clear as day."

"Okay, look. It's Piper and Reyna! I like them both but I don't know who to choose. Piper is so beautiful and sweet, and we have been through a lot together; while Reyna has been my friend for so long now and I wouldn't want to ruin that. Please help me Percy?"

"Look Jason, I can't help you with your relationships. That is all you, but I can tell you one thing. True love shows through everything else. You will know which one is the right one in time, just as long as you choose wisely." And with that we walked back to the girls. When we got back, we saw that Annabeth and Piper were sitting on a fallen log talking in hushed voices and giggling like little girls. The thing about this was that as soon as Jason and I got into their line of view, they shut up faster than light. "What are you two talking about?" I ask before Piper can whisk Jason away.

"Nothing Seaweed-brain, so shut up and come here so those two can get on with their lives." Annabeth said smiling and blushing after a look from Piper.

With that, Jason and Piper walked into the woods together and I sat on the log with my one true love. When I did that we never said another word, we just sat next to each other and held hands. I felt so ecstatic about being with Annabeth again that I couldn't help myself at all anymore. I grabbed Annabeth by the shoulders, pulled her around, and kissed her. Our kiss was long, passionate, and meaningful. Slowly we fell onto the ground and started rolling, we were there for hours from what it felt like and I loved every second of it. During the kiss I realized that it was five in the morning and camp activities started in one hour precisely. With that I pulled her up and lead her back to the Roman Demigod camp. On the walk she jumped on my back and told me to run. I ran as fast as my legs would carry us and we got there in half of the time I expected it to. I led her to her cabin that she shares with Piper and we walk in on her and Jason on her bed making out. When they see us they run to get their shirts on and when they do they blush a crimson red with embarrassment from getting caught.

"Come on lovebird, you have a room to get to." I tell to Jason, shoving him out of their room. "You have a schedule to get back to in half an hour and they have a lot of rest to get because they start theirs tomorrow. We have a lot of work before this quest."

Jason heads to barrack five thinking that he had to move back, what a stupid ex-praetor. I grab his arm and pull him back to the praetor's room; I had somebody move my stuff into the room with a spare bed so that he wouldn't feel alone. He is rooming with me for the time being. "Where are you taking me this time?" Jason asks me.

"To your new room dipshit!" I say, leading him to his room.

When we get there he sees the extra bed and looks at me in utter shock and confusion, "Who is this second bed for?"

"Me," I said, "I didn't want you to feel alone so I thought that I'd room with you until our quest. Leo is rooming in barrack five with Hazel and Frank. I made sure that they would be seeing a lot of each other."

Well we both were tired so I left a note for Reyna in our office saying that Jason and I will be absent during breakfast and everything leading up to lunch, but that we would be in attendance to lunch and dinner. When I came back Jason was just coming out of the shower and sitting on his bed. "You left the note for Reyna?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. Not until that moment did I realize that he was shirtless and I dismissed it because I really didn't care. I was dirty from rolling on the ground with Annabeth for hours so I took my shirt off also. I take a quick shower but don't take all too long. I come out and see Jason still on his bed, my clothes chest is right next to his bed so I walk out shirtless as he still is and lay down on my bed. "What's wrong Jason?" I ask seeing the worried expression on his face.

He looks at me as if he didn't notice that I came out of the shower, "Oh, well can I tell you something without you telling anybody else? I'm serious about this too, you can't tell anybody. Not even Annabeth, and you have to swear on the River Styx!" He asks me.

"Sure, I swear on the river Styx that I won't tell anybody now spill!" I exclaim to Jason.

"Piper and I had sex in the woods a couple of hours ago and I don't know if my condom did a good enough job. I'm scared that some of it might have gotten in and I don't want her pregnant." Jason says blushing the whole time.

"Well all you can do is wait and not worry. You will figure out if she is in a little while and that is when you should worry, not now. Right now, what you need to do is lay your horny ass down and go to sleep. Reyna is expecting us at lunch and we both know what she will do to us if we aren't there on time!" I say, and as I say that Jason lets a tiny chuckle escape his lips. He lays down looking a lot less stressed and that makes me happy because I love to help people. He is just another person that I can see as true friend potential. As we lay down, I realize that Jason has made it farther with Piper than I have with Annabeth. We haven't had sex, but I have never really thought about it like that, I just love the time that I get to be around her. She makes me happy, but I don't know if we should have sex yet, or if we should wait. Some part of me is saying that I should, but another part is saying that it would be better if I waited. I am about to turn and ask Jason about it when I finally hear his deep breathing and realize that he is asleep. 'What a friend he is, ehh?' I think to myself before drifting off into sleep.

** Well I hope you liked it. I wish I could have finished it so much sooner but I had no computer access for a while and I have been very busy lately. I am hoping to get the next chapter up soon and I am so sorry about the delay. If the actual book comes out before I am done with my story, then I will switch stories and start with the next book… if there is one. I hope you enjoy; constructive criticism is welcomed and I have a new poll up. This is just a poll in case I want to add a little spice into the story if it gets too boring for my tastes. I need some more reviews before I write the next chapter so keep that in mind. Thank you for reading my story. The next chapter should be updated shortly.**


End file.
